Misión del día
by Katys Camui
Summary: InuYasha tenía una misión ese día: Besar a Kagome, pero con lo que él no contó es que ella le enseñaría como era un verdadero beso.


**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son todos de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. (Lástima… yo que me robaría a Kagome y a Inu u.u)

Hoy amanecí tierna asique me dije ¡Haré un _one-shot_ tan tierno como fue "Rodando"! el cual si no lo has leído **DEBERÍAS** hacerlo. Jajá pero con su toque de humor y esto salió. Disfrútenlo : )

"_Solo en mis labios estas…"_

**Misión del día**

_**Un verdadero beso.**_

La miró con expresión dubitativa intentando entender a que se refería con eso de "_Noche de chicas_" no sabía porque pero no le gustaba como sonaba y si no le gustaba como sonaba entonces no quería que ella fuera.

-No te dejo ir y punto-Sentenció cruzándose brazos, elevando el mentón y esquivando su rostro en su típica pose de macho arrogante.

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso InuYasha, solo te estaba avisando-Le respondió indignada frunciendo sus cejas, se inclinó un poco para alcanzar su mochila amarilla que descansaba en el suelo.

-Eso de noche de chicas no me agrada para N A D A -Dijo arrugando la nariz y pronunciando la última palabra con gran énfasis- Y además tenemos que buscar a Naraku y patearle el trasero.

-Se lo patearemos, eso es de lo más seguro pero hoy no… escucha, llevamos preparando con las chicas esta junta en mi casa hace mucho-Suspiró con tristeza. InuYasha advirtió ese olor a melancolía, enojándose consigo mismo no pudo evitar la culpa que le recorrió el cuerpo- Mira InuYasha, paso demasiado tiempo con ustedes… ya casi ni veo a mis amigas de mi época… solo por esta noche al menos déjame volver a ser la ordinaria Kagome…la que no mata monstruos… la que solo asiste al colegio y estudia para exámenes… por favor…

La forma en que se lo dijo, la manera en que se lo pidió, sus ojos con ese extraño brillo, todo en conjunto lo hizo sentirse miserable. Él no era nadie para prohibirle nada lo sabía. También reconocía que era el cerdo más egoísta por querer siempre tener toda la atención de Kagome y casi no tolerar que se la dedicara a los demás incluso cuando Shippo la tocaba su sangre hervía ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan celoso?. Él… ¿Quién era para robarle amigas? ¿Quién era para arrebatarle esos momentos de felicidad? Tragó duro comprendiéndolo… No sabía cómo no se había percatado de que Kagome cargaba con más peso en sus hombros de lo que él pensaba. No lo había notado hasta ahora porque ella siempre sonreía, quizás en su interior quería llorar _pero ella siempre le sonreía_.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y recargó su espalda en el tronco del Goshimboku.

-Haz lo que quieras-Le dijo sin mirarla… no porque estuviera enojado si no porque se sentía un tirano.

-Solo será una noche InuYasha…

Aunque sintió sus pasos acercarse no advirtió lo que ella hizo, y eso fue besarle suavemente la mejilla. Un beso inocente, un beso de lo más típico en la vida moderna, un beso en la mejilla no tenía nada de extraordinario… pero para él tímido hanyou ese suave beso en su rostro lo dejó totalmente paralizado. Abrió los ojos solo para alcanzar a ver como ella se marchaba en su bicicleta a toda velocidad. InuYasha estaba demasiado anonadado aun como para reaccionar… y solo había sido un inocente beso en la mejilla…

Kagome se bajó de la bicicleta, le bajó la patita para que esta quedara estabilizada y luego se acomodó la mochila en la espalda.

-No creo que haya sido mucho darle un beso… además solo fue en el rostro… pero aquí ¿Será lo correcto?-Kagome se llevó las manos a su cabeza con angustia- ¡Ahh! Pero como me complico por algo tan pequeño… solo fue un impulso, soy una chica de una época moderna…-Tomó una gran bocanada de aire-¡Bien Kagome, nada de chicos por hoy!-La joven con ese pensamiento en mente se lanzó por el pozo devora huesos para llegar a su época.

Para cuando InuYasha logró salir de su estado de shock el sol ya había descendido unos cuantos metros en el cielo, pestañeó varias veces dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo acalambrado que se sentía su cuerpo tras estar tantas horas en la misma posición, se levantó lentamente llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

No entendía porque sentía su corazón tan hinchado por un cálido sentimiento al cual no quería darle nombre. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a un beso en la mejilla? Ya había recibido un beso antes y ese había sido de los labios de Kikyou, pero de eso era hace mucho y ella ya no estaba en este mundo. Intentó recordar si se había sentido de la misma forma que ahora lo hacía pero tras largos segundos analizándolo se dio cuenta que era diferente, con el beso de ella había sentido nostalgia, con el espontaneo beso de Kagome en su rostro había sentido alegría.

Y solo había sido un beso en la mejilla…

InuYasha bufó enojado ¿Por qué esa mocosa tenía que gobernar así en su ser? Cuando la tenía cerca solo podía verla a ella y cuando no estaba solo podía pensar en ella, hasta soñaba con ella.

_¿Por qué Kagome era su centro?_

_¿Por qué no podía dejar de latir su corazón tan rápido cuando recordaba su sonrisa?_

_¿Por qué tenía esos deseos de abrazarla?_

_¿Por qué desea be…?_

InuYasha llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza apretándolas ahí con fuerza como si así pudiera calmar todos sus pensamientos pero poco éxito tuvo.

Él sabía perfectamente como se llama lo que sentía por la joven del futuro, era amor… estaba enamorado de ella incluso antes de darse cuenta de que la quería ya lo había estado haciendo. Esa necesidad de protegerla y su obsesión por tenerla siempre cerca suyo y que ningún otro hombre o youkai se le acercara era prueba de lo que en su corazón había por ella.

Pero… ¿Kagome sentiría lo mismo? El beso en la mejilla ¿Habría sido prueba de ello? Ella siempre había confiado en él y confesado que lo quería pero él no sabía si aquel cariño seria él mismo que él sentía por ella, se había dado cuenta por las veces que había ido a la época de Kagome que allí todo parecía ser distinto a la a la de él.

¿Qué debía hacer exactamente?

Necesitaba ayuda, alguien que le aclarara la conducta de una mujer, alguien que supiera mucho del tema y se manejara bien, ante ello solo un candidato se le vino a la cabeza, un hombre medio pervertido y de manos que necesitaban tocar apretados traseros por lo menos tres veces en el día, esa persona solo podía ser: Miroku.

Totalmente decidido se levantó del lugar y con paso firme se dirigió hasta el río en donde lo llevaba el aroma de él. Cuando vio su espalda inclinada hacia el agua su determinación comenzó a desinflarse ¿Cómo iba a abordar el tema sin que él comenzara a hacerle preguntas extrañas? Miroku lo sintió llegar y se volteó a verlo con una leve sonrisa a modo de saludo InuYasha se la devolvió algo nervioso. Bien solo quedaba una opción: La típica historia de tengo un amigo…

-¿En qué andas pequeño demonio?-Le dijo Miroku secando con la manga de su traje la cantimplora que acababa de llenar con agua.

-Yo…mmm….yo-Balbuceó mirando a todos lados con un serio tic en su ceja.

-¿Sucedió algo con la Señorita Kagome?-Preguntó el monje con su rostro más ingenuo.

-¡Que… NO!-Gritó con los nervios a flor de piel, intentó respirar tranquilamente ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan tímido? Y además ¿El monje tenía poderes telepáticos que había adivinado a lo que venía? _Keh, ese maldito monje_, pensó indignado.

-Soy todo oídos-Dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros y acomodando su trasero en una roca. InuYasha suspiró y tomó suficiente aire para que sus palabras salieran con fluidez.

-Tengo un amigo…

-Ajá.

-Y a ese amigo, mmm… le agrada una chica.

-Ajá.

-Y esa chica le ha dado mensajes de que él también le agrada.

-Ajá.

-Oye ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir "Ajá" me interrumpes?!-Le gruñó cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer todo su peso en el pasto quedando frente a Miroku.

-Ajá, quiero decir lo siento, continua mi buen amigo-Miroku le dio una sonrisa inocentona y le hizo un gesto con su mano para que siguiera con su historia la cual él sabía perfectamente que era falsa y que se trataba en verdad de InuYasha pero… ¿Para qué poner más nervioso de lo que ya estaba al hanyou? Gozaba verlo en esa situación no lo podía negar.

-Este amigo me contó que ella le dio un beso en la mejilla… pero él no sabe que signifca eso, si una proposición de algo amoroso o una simple manera de expresar cariño o si ella lo hizo porque se le dio la gana ¿Qué piensas Miroku?-El joven observó expectante al monje que parecía estar analizando la situación que él acababa de contar.

-Primero dime una cosa ¿Ella le ha dicho que lo quiere, se lo ha demostrado?-InuYasha pestañeó un par de veces haciendo memoria, ella le había dicho que quería estar a su lado y había llorado por él, si lo pensaba bien eso demostraba que ella si lo quería de la misma forma que él ¿Cierto?

-Si, muchas veces.

-Y ¿él a ella? Quiero decir él le ha dicho claramente que la quiere, que no puede vivir sin ella, que la necesita todos los días a su lado, o la ha abrazado con fuerza y dicho "Te quiero"-Miroku sonrió maliciosamente cuando vio como el rostro de InuYasha se ponía casi tan rojo como un tomate y se mordía levemente con su colmillo el labio inferior.

-Algo así, él se lo ha dicho a su manera… creo-Murmuró lo último suspirando algo confundido. Él la había abrazado un par de veces y también jurado proteger pero reconocía que era tan bruto que no sabía si había sido de la mejor forma.

-Mmm, yo creo que tu amigo debe arriesgarse si ella lo besó en la mejilla entonces él debe dar el otro paso y besarla… en los labios-Pronunció muy lento la palabra "Labios" logrando la respuesta que esperaba.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Chilló con los ojos grandemente abiertos-Yo no… quiero decir mi amigo no sería capaz de hacer eso.

-Entonces no la quiere como él dice que lo hace.

-¡SI QUE LA QUIERE!-Refutó frunciendo más sus espesas cejas.

-Oh vaya ¿Por qué pareces tan seguro de ello, tanto sabes de los sentimientos de tu amigo?-El astuto monje levantó una ceja con suspicacia, InuYasha quedó con la mente en blanco buscando algo inteligente que decir.

-Keh, como sea-_Oh si_, muy inteligente.

-Bueno si la quiere, créeme que lo hará, ella parece ya haber dado mucho de sí por él, creo que es el momento que él haga lo mismo por ella, ya sabes el hombre es el que toma las riendas de la relación siempre, un macho-Esas palabras fueron a dar directo al orgullo de InuYasha, el hanyou infló su pecho, se levantó del suelo con rigidez mirando seriamente a Miroku.

-Tienes razón, yo… quiero decir él lo hará me aseguraré de ello-Le dijo como una promesa a Miroku antes de girarse para ir derecho al sendero que lo llevaría al pozo.

-¡Buena suerte InuYasha!-Le gritó el monje cuando estuvo seguro de haberlo perdido de su campo visual aunque sabía bien que el hanyou tenía excelente audición asique lo habría escuchado de seguro… lo cual comprobó casi enseguida cuando oyó unos gritos de maldición dirigidos hacia él de cierto ambarino.

.

.

.

-

Molesta era poco describir como realmente se sentía, era un montón de sentimientos que chocaban y luchaban por ganar en su interior en ese momento pero los que más podía notar eran la tristeza, desilusión, rabia, enojo, coraje y pena.

Kagome se tiró sobre la cama quedando boca abajo con su rostro enterrado en la almohada, estuvo largos minutos así.

¿Por qué su noche ideal había fallado? No podía haber sido peor, justo Eri, Yuka y Ayumi habían cogido un resfriado que había estado atacando a la escuela lo que significaba que literalmente su "Noche de chicas" se había ido al diablo…Genial. Hizo un puchero al recordar con tanto entusiasmo que había esperado ese día.

Se volteó en la cama quedando esta vez con la espalda sobre el colchón, su vista quedó fija en el techo blanquecino, el blanco le trajo a su memoria irremediablemente el cabello de InuYasha y por supuesto a él entero. Kagome sonrió débilmente… hasta en momentos tan insignificantes como ellos su mente solo podía pensar en él.

- Enamorada…-Susurró para sí con sinceridad… con ese último pensamiento sus ojos se cerraron quedándose dormida rápidamente a pesar de ni siquiera el sol ocultarse aun.

Despertó horas después media desorientada, se percató que tenía algo pesado sobre el cuerpo por lo que se enderezó y se fijó que estaba tapada con una frazada.

-Me quedé dormida…

-Al fin despertaste-Exclamó aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, se sobresaltó y clavó su vista en él que estaba a los pies de la cama de ella sentado en el suelo en su típica pose india.

-InuYasha…-No sabía porque pero sentía una sensación diferente en InuYasha, su mirada tenía una determinación y un brillo en particular que jamás antes había notado. Mientras pensaba en eso lo vio levantarse de su lugar y acercarse a ella sentándose esta vez a su lado en la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima, teniéndolo así de cerca pudo notar que las mejillas del hanyou tenían un sonrojo que lo hacían ver adorable. Kagome simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Así se pasa una noche de chicas?-Le preguntó curioso, esperaba encontrarse con las amigas de Kagome así hubiera tenido una excusa para suspender s_u misión del día _pero ya que no la había él enfrentaría lo que iba a hacer como un verdadero hombre como había mencionado Miroku.

-Se suspendió, mis amigas están enfermas por un virus que andaba en el colegio-El tono triste con el que pronunció las palabras Kagome por una extraña razón lo hicieron sentir triste a él también.

-Keh, después podrás hacer otra y vendrán todas-Intentó consolarla, Kagome le dio otra sonrisa que lo puso nervioso ¿Por qué ella tenía que sonreír de esa forma que lo dejaba tan embobado? No era justo.

-Gracias por animarme InuYasha-Volvió a sonreírle aun más amplio-Me alegra que estés aquí supongo que será una noche de "Humana y Hanyou"-InuYasha pestañeó varias veces tratando de descifrar que demonios significaba eso, lamentablemente su cerebro no lo logró asique simplemente ignoró ese comentario para concentrarse más en sus otras palabras "_Me alegra que estés aquí_"

-¿De… de verdad te alegra que este aquí?-Preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro, sabes que me encanta tu compañía-Respondió de forma tan natural y sincera que InuYasha guiado por un impulso que vino a su ser tomó de su mano y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, cuando ya la tuvo ahí la estrechó fuerte contra sus brazos. Kagome se quedó sin aire intentando procesar que era lo que acababa de ocurrir, decidió esperar pacientemente a que él hablara.

-Kagome…-Susurró suavemente su nombre, Kagome sintió su corazón latir tan ferozmente que estaba segura que él podía oírlo perfectamente.

-Dime, InuYasha-El joven semi-demonio se separó solo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos dejando de lado su timidez. Sentía que con ella y SOLO con ella podía ser realmente quien era, no tenía necesidad de usar su máscara que lo protegiera.

Lentamente se acercó más a su rostro, Kagome advirtió lo que él iba a hacer… si hace segundos atrás había creído que su corazón no podía latir más rápido había estado absolutamente equivocada. Cuando sus labios estaban casi rozándose InuYasha decidió hablar.

-Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras pero… soy mejor con las acciones…-Sus labios se juntaron en un suave y casto contacto, Kagome cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación del tacto de los labios de él sobre los de ella, la joven estaba pensando en comenzar a moverlos cuando él se alejó. Ella abrió los ojos de sopetón para verlo a él con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¿Eso es todo?-Le dijo incrédula, InuYasha la miró sin entender.

-¿Cómo que eso es todo? Te acabo de besar tonta, acaso ¿No te gustó?-Kagome no pudo aguantar que se le escaparan de sus labios unas risitas al ver la cara de confundido y preocupado de InuYasha, debió imaginarlo… recordó vagamente como eran los besos que salían en los "Dramas" y se dispuso a tener uno de aquellos.

-InuYasha… esto es un verdadero beso-Kagome se acercó a los labios de él primero repitiendo el gesto que el Hanyou había hecho pero luego abrió sus labios y acarició los de él tiernamente, InuYasha sorprendido la dejo hacer, cuando entendió el movimiento la imitó abriendo y cerrando los labios ligeramente contra los de Kagome, ella puso el rostro de medio lado para profundizar el beso abrazando su cuello, InuYasha esta vez llevado netamente por su instinto sintió la necesidad de introducir su lengua siendo gratamente aceptado por la joven mientras la apretaba más contra él. El beso a pesar de esta vez ser con más pasión no dejo de tener su tinte tierno de dos personas que estaban aprendiendo.

Cuando ya Kagome pensó que se desmayaría si no tomaba oxigeno fue cuando despegó sus labios de él, ella lo abrazó enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él.

-No estoy soñando ¿Cierto?-Murmuró con voz temerosa. InuYasha correspondió a su abrazo segundos más tardes con la mente en blanco. Todas las emociones y sensaciones que había sentido en ese beso aun las podía palpar: Ternura, calidez, alegría, confianza… amor.

-Tonta, claro que no lo estas-La escuchó sonreír dulcemente.

-Por supuesto que no lo estoy, en mi sueño no me dices "Tonta" si no más bien "Cariño" o algo así-InuYasha se sonrojó furiosamente ante lo que ella dijo con tanta facilidad.

-¿Cariño?-Kagome se separó de él esta vez acomodándose a su lado para apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

-No importa-Se encogió de hombros-Eso lo podemos practicar con el tiempo-Le dijo sonriendo, InuYasha le correspondió la sonrisa pensando que su misión había sido cumplida satisfactoriamente, en ese momento fue cuando Kagome decidió volver a besarlo y todos sus pensamiento nuevamente quedaron en blanco.

**Fin**.

**Ñam, **_**y misión cumplida**_** para mí al traer este nuevo One-shot que lo quería poner en el día de **_**San Valentin**_** como regalo para ustedes pero por problemas personales no había podido.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo.**

**Besitos.**

**¡Katys!**


End file.
